Cutie
by Shinkou and Obi-chan
Summary: KxG light hearted sap. 2nd person narrative. yeah.


Author: Shinkou

Title: Cutie

Disclaimer: Hunter rocks. I own nothing.

Summary: light hearted KxG fic

Author's Notes: first time writing 2nd person narrative. fun fun. this is sap.

-----------------------------  
  
Your head turns, your brows wrinkle in concentration. The bed creaks as you shift position one more time. Clusters of crumpled bed sheets are thrown haphazardly on the floor in order to produce space on the bed, where you currently occupy. Beside you sits Gon, the only one out of your three friends who actually has enough patience to stay and support you. His brows scrunch up as he attempts to produce a sensible solution good enough to satisfy you. An amused grin creeps onto your face and you close your eyes slowly, joining Gon's meditation.  
  
As your mind begins to wonder, you realize that Kurapika is the first to leave, having better things to do other than watching you abuse your brain cells with excessive thinking. Leorio has wondered off soon after, most likely in the direction of Kurapika, but you can care less.  
  
Minutes pass by in complete silence, and sweat begins to form on your forehead. Your eyes snap open and a frustrated growl escapes your lips, soft but surprisingly loud in the thick silence saturating the room. Gon jumps a little at the noise, his eyelashes fluttering open to reveal brown orbs sparkling worriedly at you. You ignore the look and stare on, first at the wall opposite of the bed then at the object of your scrutiny lying directly in front. The sparkling tin foil glints back at you, so very tempting yet so very dangerous. As peace once again settles, Gon begins to fidget, and although you notice the action, you remain unmoving.  
  
"Ne," Gon finally breaks the silence, "why don't you just save it for later?"  
  
Your head turns stiffly and for a moment Gon sweats under your death glare. You say nothing, simply stare on. It has been many long days since you last take a good look at your friend. You have almost forgotten his many expressions and his seemingly naïve personality. Seemingly, of course. Gon is not stupid, he is just... innocent. Okay, maybe a little naïve. Just a little. So-so. A lot. Okay, so Gon is naïve, but that is part of his attractiveness. You entertain the idea of calling him hot, or even sexy, but those words are for older people. People like Kurapika and Leorio, who are probably saying those words right now. But you don't care. What matters to you now is the naïve brown-haired cutie sitting beside you. Ah, yes, cutie suits him well.  
  
Suddenly, while still mowing down your friend with the glare, an idea enters your spiky white head. Oh yes, that will be most enticing. And, as the older people say, "screw the candy bar." A grin tries to force its way onto your face, but you have it annihilated before it has the chance to take control. Slowly you remove the death glare, and Gon heaves a sigh of relief. Yes, you encourage silently, sigh all you want cutie, 'cause you're gonna get it.  
  
You lean back against the corner of the room where the bed is lined up to, and your head rests lightly on your drawn up knee. Out of the corner of your right eye you secretly observe Gon's reaction. Timing is crucial in this... mission, one may call it. After all, as it goes without saying, Gon's reflexes are passing fair. Maybe a little more, not as good as you, but still worthy of precaution. Success lies solely on the benefit of the doubt, where as you know exactly when to tackle him and he has no clue what you are doing.  
  
As you monitor him while faking concentration, you notice that he has gone back to thinking of a solution. Silently you laugh, since the last piece of Goldiva special edition white chocolate candy bar no longer matters. It does provide a good distraction however, and the grin you fight so hard to suppress finally wins the match. Sweat begins to trail down Gon's face as his cheek reddens from embarrassment. Ah, so your little sweetie knows your watching. All you need to do now is to wait a little longer.  
  
Almost...  
  
Almost...  
  
"Ne, Killu--aack!!"  
  
Your white blurred figure tackles Gon and the both of you fall off the bed, directly into the mounds of discarded bed sheets. Tangled arms and legs flail around wildly before the shock dies down, and slowly arms wrap around your neck. Laughter rolls out of his mouth as he settles down.  
  
"Ne, Killua, what about the chocolate?"  
  
You shrug, leaning down. Gon's face gains a darker shade of red the closer you get, and the grin that has attacked you minutes ago returns full force. Just before lips meet lips, you let out the answer in one whispered breath.  
  
"I guess I'll have to steal your checkbook for money."  
  
It seems Gon did not hear your reply.

End!


End file.
